


One Fine Summer

by tinybobble



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybobble/pseuds/tinybobble
Summary: Yang Jeongin is just a simple young boy resided in Busan. He’s working in a one farmland during summer vacation then there he met Hwang Hyunjin, the farmland’s owner first grandson.Hwang Hyunjin definitely described as rude, arrogant and a spoiled brat city boy which made Jeongin hated him because of his attitude. However a one situation arises that will make Jeongin discover Hyunjin’s true self thus it also leads to a major conflict between them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that might be presented in this story. Nevertheless, may you enjoy reading.

My name is Yang Jeongin but they just called me Yennie. I’m living a simple life here in a one province in Busan and when the summer comes, I’m starting to work with the biggest farm here in our place. I’m saving up extra money for my education because I want to attend to a University in Seoul which my father’s dream for me. My father is working abroad that’s why I’m trying my very best to become successful someday so that he doesn’t need to work overseas anymore. I know that he’s working hard for my future but I don’t want to rely everything on him. He had enough so I can’t just sit right here thinking that my father is giving his sweat in order to provide my needs.

“Oh Yennie! There you are!” Ms. Choi approached me as she saw me going outside of the house. Ms. Choi is the owner of the farmland where I work. Me and my dad have a small house at the back of their mansion-like house. My dad was the head worker of the farm before but Ms. Choi helped him to get a better job in Italy. And since my dad left for work I only live here alone.

“Good morning Ms. Choi! I’m about to go to the field. What can I do for you here?” I politely asked her.

“Remember I told you last time about my grandson? He’s coming today! And I want you to harvest the most delicious vegetables on the garden. Can you do that for me Yennie?” Yes, how can I even forgot that she reminds me about that for almost every day. She’s too excited to see his 1st grandson. She told me that they haven’t seen each other for 15 years.

“Of course Ms. Choi leave it to me!” I responded while giving her a thumbs up. So after that I immediately headed to the garden and harvested some vegetables. I bet he would like these.

***

I’m at the kitchen helping others to serve the food when Ms. Choi called us to gather at the living room. Maybe his grandson has arrived already. As we gathered at the living room I instantly saw a tall man standing next to her.

“Everyone I would like you all to meet my first Grandson, Hyunjin.” Ms. Choi introduced that guy and we greeted him, “Welcome sir Hyunjin.” and he just bowed and smiled a bit. It looks like he doesn’t really happy being here.

“Oh you don’t have to call him sir, just his name Hyunjin.” Ms. Choi opposed but he just interrupted.

“Why not? I’m their boss too.” Wow he has a bit of attitude, I didn’t expect this.

“There’s no boss here Hyunjin. They’re our friends and neighbors not just a mere workers.” Ms. Choi told him and he just rolled his eyes, “Whatever!” Wow I’m starting to hate him. 

“I’m sorry he’s just joking around you know from living abroad.” Ms. Choi mouthed, laughing awkwardly. And the others laughed too well except for me.

“Oh wait prepare the food now Hyunjin must be hungr—“ Ms. Choi added but Hyunjin just cut the sentence.

“I’m not hungry. I just want to rest so where’s my room?” He just asked, showing his cold expression. Wow we prepared some foods for him but he didn’t even mind to taste even just a little?! I just told the others to go back to the kitchen as what Ms. Choi gave me that look.

“You travelled for almost 5 hours Hyunjin—“ Ms. Choi pleaded but he interrupted again.

“I said I’m not hungry.” He looks so irritated. I saw the disappointment at Ms. Choi’s eyes. He’s surprisingly rude!

“So that must be true. I’m convinced now, the reason why your dad sent you here.” The elderly mouthed but this guy just looked away like he didn’t heard anything.

“Yennie” Ms. Choi suddenly called me so I walked towards them.

“Yes Ms. Choi?” I asked her. I saw Hyunjin looked at me from head to toe. Oh yes I know I’m not like a fashion warrior like you. I’m just an ordinary hillbilly.

“Hyunjin this is Yennie, he’s the youngest here and he’s only working here during summer. He is assigned on harvesting and selling vegetables.” Ms. Choi introduced me to him so I just forced myself to smile at this brat.

“And Yennie this is Hyunjin the one that I told you about. He is a year older than you so don’t forget to use honorifics okay?” Ms. Choi informed me. I can’t believe that I will be calling this brat ‘hyung’.

“I keep that in mind Ms. Choi.” I responded, smiling and I noticed that Hyunjin is just staring blankly at me. What’s wrong with him?

“Thank you Yennie so please lead Hyunjin to his room.” Ms. Choi requested, leaving us both at the living room. Why am I the one who’ll do this?!

“Come on I’ll show you your room.” I said to him but he’s still dazing out.

“Hey!” I yelled and he went back to his senses.

“Why are you shouting at me?!” He exclaimed. What a weirdo.

“Because you’re just standing still there without even saying a word. I wonder what’s wrong with you.” I replied and he just coughed a little.

“Whatever, so where’s my room?” And as I point the way upstairs he just walked leading the way. Wow, he’s indirectly telling me that he doesn’t need my help.

***

Days had passed and this Hyunjin is not doing anything right. He declined to eat vegetables and fruits because he only wants imported food, he’s bossing around, he always talking back to Ms. Choi and the worst is he’s just living like he’s alone ignoring every people on his sight. I sometime think that he’s being rebellious.

“I wanna go home okay? I’m so sick of this place!” And now I’m hearing him whining again. I also heard that he slammed the door. I can’t take this anymore. I saw Ms. Choi going down on the staircase. She looks so sad… the foot how dare he made Ms. Choi sad!!!

“Hi Ms. Choi, I’ll go talk to your spoiled brat grandson.” I just mumbled, passing by on her.

I didn’t even bother to knock on the door and instantly entered his room. I saw him sitting on his bed looking so annoyed. His eyes got widen after seeing me. He stood up immediately.

“What do you think you’re doing here?!” He rudely asked.

“And what do you think you’re doing?!” I answered, clowning him.

“What’s your deal?!” He asked, raising his eyebrows. I made a few steps towards him.

“You know I’m also tired and sick of your stinky attitude! No one dares to talk back to Ms. Choi like that! And would you stop bossing around and act like you own this place? We don’t need a boss like you. You didn’t belong here at the first note so why are you even still here?!” I sarcastically blurted.

“So? And do you think I came here because of my own will?” Huh I got you now!

“Of course I know, they sent you here because of your bratty attitude and if you continue being like that you can’t ever go home.” I responded and I saw his expression changed. Maybe it hits him.

“What do you know?!” Wow why I feel like I said something wrong?

“I don’t need to know everything because it’s obvious. And everybody knows it, that you are just being an asshole!” I exclaimed and left the room, slamming the door. I left him idled standing there. He even made me curse!!!

I was about to walk downstairs when I saw Ms. Choi standing right beside of the door. OH NO SHE LITERALLY HEARD WHAT I SAID TO HYUNJIN HYUNG!!!

“I’m sorry Ms. Choi I didn’t mean to disrespect him.” I apologized bowing my head. This is my end swear!

“Come on Yennie it’s fine.” She replied tapping my shoulder. Oh she didn’t get mad at me?!

“Can we talk for a second?” She added so I just nodded my head and followed her going down to the kitchen.

“Yennie can I ask a favor to you?” She looks so serious which makes me feel nervous.

“Sure Ms. Choi, what is it?” I asked.

“Handle Hyunjin for me.” She mouthed and I feel like my mind is floating in the air.

Handle Hyunjin for me  
Handle Hyunjin for me  
Handle Hyunjin for me  
Handle Hyunjin for me…

“Sure.. wait what--” I just responded with my eyes popping out. I almost choked.

“Handle him for me. Do whatever you want to make him learn a lesson.” She begged, holding my hands. What is this?! I can’t say no to Ms. Choi but this?! I can already imagine the chaos between me and Hyunjin hyung!

“And in exchange I’ll make your salary 20 times more. I think it can be a big help for your education, isn’t it?” She added. She’ll make my salary 20 times more— Wow that’s a lot! I can’t ever earn that money at my age! But...

“But what if I won’t succeed?” I asked. That’s the problem right there.

“It doesn’t matter if you will make it or not. As long as you tried your best Yennie.” She replied. Hmnn okay I’ll give it a try!

“Alright Ms. Choi, I’ll do whatever I can.” This is also my chance to earn enough money, I won’t let it slipped! Prepare yourself now Hyunjin hyung!


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck?!!”  
“W-what?!!”

Both Hyunjin and I exclaimed simultaneously after hearing what Ms. Choi just said.

“Yes! Hyunjin you’ll live with Yennie starting from now.” Ms. Choi added showing Hyunjin’s baggage in front of us. I didn’t expect this how can I live with this brat?! I didn’t know that Ms. Choi planned this out when she just told me yesterday about her favor.

“No way! I rather die in boredom than to live with this little farm boy!” He shouted pointing at me. Wow just wow.

“Same goes with me, I rather live with ducks than with him!” I opposed. He fiercely faced me.

“Excuse you? How dare you compare me to ducks?! Didn’t you know me? I am Hwang Hyunjin!” He implied, pointing his annoying face. I think I’m having a goosebumps, ew.

“And so? Didn’t you know me? I am Yang Jeongin!” I responded, mocking him and I saw that tiger looking eyes.

“Uhm Yennie can you take Hyunjin to your place now?” Ms. Choi quickly asked me. I just nodded and replied, “Yes Ms. Choi.” and pulled out this brat’s baggage.

“Is this a house or a nest?” Hyunjin sarcastically asked as we entered my house. He’s really getting into my nerves! I banged the baggage on the floor and faced him.

“Just cut that crap okay? And in this house there’s a law and I’m the law!” I declared, pointing myself.

“Woah usually I’m the one who’s telling that. So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving point of those words.” He mouthed with a low tone of voice. I can see a little sadness on his eyes. I remained silent for while and as he looked around at the house his expression suddenly changed, he looks disgusted now. Though this house is small but it is probably clean than his own room!

“Don’t worry you’re more disgusting than the house.” I whispered to myself then he faced me.

“Excuse you?” He mutterd, raising his eyebrows. What a brat.

“Anyways take a sit.” I offered, pointing the bamboo furniture on the other side.

“Is that even a chair? What if it’ll break if I sit on it?” He asked like please have a lot of patience Yang Jeongin! Inhale… exhale…

“That chair is probably much stronger than your feet. Wanna try getting hit with a bamboo?” I asked sarcastically and he immediately sat on the chair.

“You’re right it’s so fine.” He mouthed, making himself comfortable. Huh as if I can really hit him haha.

“Okay so I’m going to tell your tasks.” I announced, standing in front of him and he expectedly opposed. I already know this thing will happen.

“What are you talking about task?! I thought I’ll just live here?!” Hahaha what a clueless brat.

“Well you thought wrong. So let’s start and don’t interrupt me while I’m talking! I will entertain your questions at the end, am I clear?” I told him and he just rolled his eyes, “Fine!” Makes me wanna poke his two eyeballs.

“Okay so your everyday tasks are first you need to wake up at exactly 5 AM in the morning---.”

“What the heck and why would I do that?!!”I startled when he suddenly yelled and cursed.

“I said don’t interrupt me! If you disobey me one more time I will make it 3 am!” I exclaimed and he just pouted, so gross. Gosh I am having a high blood pressure because of him! Calm down Yang Jeongin!

“So yeah first you need to wake up every 5 AM to water the plants and vegetables. We also need to check if there are veggies that we can harvest and sell it to the market. So after that first task as what I’ve just said we have to go to the market to sell vegetables so that will be the 2nd task. Task 3, you’ll be helping in the kitchen before and after lunch. You’re going to help preparing food and stuff. 4th task is you have to make your own little garden and cultivates it every day and you need also to plant seeds in there and make sure it will grow. So that’s just it.” I stated and he’s just gaping all the time. It takes him few seconds to react.

“That’s just it?! Unbelievable! So you will make me harvest those vegetables and worst is I need to sell them on the market?! And helping the kitchen thingy what am I a houseboy?! And make my own garden and cultivates it? What are you saying?! You want me to do all of that with this face?! Just to remind you huh I am Hwang Hyunjin!” He grumbled, pointing his annoying face again. I just sighed out of frustrations. I don’t think I can last with this narcissist. But for my better education yeah fighting!

“Well if you’re the mighty Hwang Hyunjin then I don’t care because I am Yang Jeongin! And as what I’ve said earlier in this house there’s a law and I am the law so you should follow my orders whether you like it or not!” I commanded, showing him a piece of cardboard. There’s a title written on it ‘Hyunjin’s hearts by Yennie’. I came up with this last night.

“H-hyunjin’s h-hearts by Yennie? What about that crap?!” He asked as he forced himself to read it out loud.

“This will serve as a proof of your good deeds. Every time you’ll do a good work or finished every task nicely I will put a heart on here and if you reached 35 hearts in total then it means you succeeded and you can finally go home.” I explained and I saw his eyes brighten, wow.

“Really?!! After getting 35 hearts I can surely go home?!” He asked like a happy kiddo. He was being a brat few minutes ago and now he’s already acting like a lost kid. Seriously?!

“Yes! It is what it is.” I replied and he instantly stood up.

“Okay so what’s my task right now?!” Face palmed…

“You’ll start tomorrow don’t be too excited.” I really hope he’ll do a nice job.

***

And so this elder won’t stop whining the rest of the day. He said that our comfort room is too small for him and there’s no shower, then he can’t stand eating vegetables and fish every day because he’s craving for meat and he doesn’t like the house in general and he won’t stop complaining that he can’t get any reception for his phone. In order for him to get a signal it’s either he’ll climb on a tree or he’ll go to the market. Hays this is really the start of my bloody journey.

“So you want me to sleep on that lousy bed even without a nice comforter?!” He complained again. Wow he should be thankful that I’ll let him sleep on my bed!

“Okay you’ll be sleeping there or here on the floor? You choose.” I asked him so he just unwillingly sat on the bed. He got no choice. And we only have one room here in the house so whether he likes it or not we’ll be sleeping in the same room.

So he started laying on the bed hooded with a blanket. I also placed my comforter on our wooden floor and started to lay down. I’m really exhausted this day I feel like my energy decreased. I deserve a better sleep tonight!

***

I think I already fell asleep for almost an hour when I heard Hyunjin calling my name, “Jeongin? Jeongin wake up!” And I feel like he’s kicking my feet.

“Hmnnn what is it?” I asked without even opening my eyes. I’m too sleepy.

“I can’t sleep!” He whined gosh what should I do with this brat?!

“Close your eyes.” I responded, covering my face with the blanket but I feel that he pulled it out. I can’t still open my eyes because it feels so heavy.

“I really can’t fall asleep! I need lots of pillow! How can I sleep with having only a single pillow?!” When will he stop complaining?! But I don’t have any energy to argue with him.

“You can get used to it hmnn?” I replied and just continue my beautiful sleep.

***

I slowly open my eyes and I first saw Hyunjin hyung’s pretty face right in front of me. Oh and I can already see the sunrise through the window! So it’s morning already. I’m about to get up when I noticed and realized that he is hugging me…

Wait... what?!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” I shouted from the top of my lungs and it immediately wakes him up.

“Get away from me! And why are you even down here?!” I exclaimed and I kicked his hip after. I think I’m about to explode!

“I fell from the bed last night and I was too lazy to get up so I decided to just sleep here.” He mouthed with his eyes half-close, just wow. I can’t believe that we slept together!

“Okay fine! Prepare yourself for the first task!” I just commanded containing myself not to get mad too early in the morning. More patience Yang Jeongin!

It’s been a week already but he can’t still do any better. I taught him on how to harvest cabbage at first but he keeps on damaging the veggies. Yes we went on the market but I’m the only one who’s selling vegetables because he keeps on using his phone telling me it’s emergency but I know it’s not. He can’t do anything proper at the kitchen too, the only thing he did is cultivating his own spot in the garden and he also planted some seeds the other day but you can’t imagine how he did that. He asked me to let him use gloves but I didn’t agree hahaha. So he was planting those seeds only using his bare fingers and a stick. Yes he didn’t dare to touch the soil with his whole precious hand. So I was forced to give him one heart. Yeah he only gained a one heart within a week!

And now we’re at the house and I’m preparing myself for the trot singing contest. We have a feast here every year for the honor of our patron. Hyunjin deprived himself to go outside to join the feast. He just went to Ms. Choi and asked for food then he came back here. I thought he doesn’t like this house but he keeps on staying here every time.

“What’s with your old fashion get up?” He asked by just looking at me.

“I’m joining the trot singing contest so you better behave yourself here.”

“Trot? You mean Korean old songs?” He asked again. He got a lot of questions huh!

“Yes” And he just laughed at me. Wow!

“And what’s funny?” This brat is trying to annoy me again for sure.

“How old are you? I think your fashion and mentality are older than grandma.” He teased, laughing his ass out. I can’t even see his eyes right now.

“You’re enjoying this huh? Didn’t you know that I’m the King of trot here? And I’m the defending champion.” I proudly stated and he just laughed even more.

“Is that even something that can be proud of?” He muttered trying to irritate all of me. I think I’ll just ruin my night talking to him!

“Your behavior is so urgh!!!” I blurted and instantly walked outside. How dare he just laughed at me being a trot enthusiast?!!

The event was as crowded as I expected and my fans came just to cheer me on. Yes I gained fans because of my specialty in singing trot lol. So I just sang my favorite ‘Syabang syabang’ and to be honest I didn’t after in winning or in cash price, it’s just that I’m really enjoying myself in singing trot especially if I saw the people surrounds me smiling while watching at me. Winning like this tonight is only just a bonus. But I really think that I saw Hyunjin at the crowd and he was also enjoying my singing.

“Hey did you go to the event earlier?” I asked him as I went home. He’s just sitting there while looking something on his phone. He’s smiling too I wonder what’s gotten into him.

“Huh? Which event?” He asked back without even looking at me.

“At the contest of course! I think I saw you earlier.” I responded and he finally faced me with a confused look.

“What are you saying?! I didn’t even moved an inch here!” He yelled. Wow why is he getting mad I’m just asking.

“Okay fine calm your foot!” I said, putting the little trophy on the nearest table.

“Wow so you really won?!” He started to tease me again.

“Not now okay I’m tired.” I just mouthed and I feel like sleeping. Maybe because I really work hard these past few days.

“You better rest now. And don’t exhaust yourself too much. Uhmm just saying?” Wow it is the first time I heard him saying nice! I was about to say something when he added “Congrats.” And it seemed I can’t utter any words so I just smiled at him. What’s with the changed of heart, Hwang Hyunjin?


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my gosh Jeongin, come here!!!” Hyunjin hyung hurriedly called me. He looked so excited. When I came near him I see a little sprout on his garden.

“Look at that! It’s growing! The seeds are growing omg!!!” He cheerfully blurted and it is the first time that I saw him so happy and smiling genuinely like this.

“Wow congrats hyung!” I mouthed and he instantly looked at me.

“You’re calling me hyung now.” Ohhh it came out naturally!

“Yeah because you’re really my hyung.” I just responded. He suddenly swung his arm around my shoulder.

“And because of that you should give me 5 hearts!” He suggested. I totally object about this.

“Wow you didn’t even help me in selling earlier!”

“Excuse you? I am more than a help to you! If it isn’t because of me you couldn’t have sold those vegetables within seconds!” And he boasted right in my ear. Oh right, maybe his face is a big help because girls are always after our veggies!

“Okay fine I’ll give you 5 hearts.” I told him and he just jumped looking so happy like a kid. And I can’t help but to mesmerize.

“Yes yes yes five hearts wooo Yennie is the best!” I think I’m seeing a different person right now and he’s even calling me by my nickname, Yennie.

And everything seemed to change. I didn’t heard him whining anymore. He always feel excited to work on the garden. He even helped me with selling the veggies. He also willingly helped everyone in the kitchen and I also saw him being kind to Ms. Choi. And unexpectedly, we’re getting closer and I feel like we’re more than just being friends, we’re brothers.

I didn’t even expect that he would change for just a month and I’m very glad. His smiles and laughs are all priceless and I can’t help but to feel overwhelmed because I can see his true self now. His true self that is sweet and cute at times. No I didn’t make him change because this is actually him behind those sharp eyes. And I believe we always have the bad side within us, it only shows depending on the situation.

Currently I’m in Ms. Choi’s living room and I just finished cleaning. Sometimes I also help cleaning here especially if I’m not doing anything. And Hyunjin is on outside, I think.

“Yennie!” Someone called me from the back. I turned around then saw Ms. Choi looking so happy.

“Thank you so much Yennie. You know I didn’t expect a lot from you but you really made it. Hyunjin totally changed now and it is all because of you.” She implied. I don’t think it’s really because of me.

“And as I promised here’s the money.” She handed the white envelope to me. I felt a sudden guilt. Yes I admit I agreed about this because of money but as time goes by I feel like I’m doing this on my own will, because in every day that we’re together I always feel so delighted seeing kindness and purity in him and I think it can’t compare to any amount of money in the world.

I accepted the envelope but I only kept my salary for one month and returned the rest to Ms. Choi.

“Are you sure about this Yennie? It can help for your study in the future.” She asked and I just smiled at her.

“I can earn that in another way Ms. Choi. Besides, I didn’t change Hyunjin hyung, because that’s really his true self. Maybe he’s just hiding behind a tough person in order to cope with every difficulties that surrounds him and you just need to see that through him, Ms. Choi.” I stated and she just tapped my back and said she was grateful that me and Hyunjin hyung got to meet each other.

After that I excitingly went home. I wanna treat him tomorrow since I already got my salary. You know his dad canceled all of his credit cards before sending him here.

When I entered the house I got confused when I saw him packing his things. What is this?

“Hyung? What are you doing?” I asked him but he didn’t respond and just continued packing his things and clothes putting them inside of the baggage.

“What is this hyung? Are you leaving already?” I asked again.

“What do you think?” He coldly replied. He was about to go but I stopped him.

“Hyung wait! What’s wrong? Why are you already leaving? You didn’t even completed the hearts---.” I uttered but he just interrupted.

“Shut the hell up I don’t want to hear anything from you!” He yelled. I feel like there’s suddenly a torn, stitching my chest.

“Why are you acting like that? If there’s a problem tell me—.”

“I thought you’re different from all of them. I thought you really believed in me. I thought you understood me. I thought we really became best of friends but I was wrong. Because you are after with a fucking money too!” He raged and it made my tears starting to fall. So it means he found out about the deal between me and Ms. Choi but I didn’t meant anything from what he’s thinking!

“Hyung let me explain—.”

“I clearly heard everything earlier so I don’t want to hear your lame excuses. And you know the true reason why my dad sent me here? It’s all because I was fucking up after I found out that he’s bribing my friend to report everything that I do to them because they can’t take care of me as they’re busy in their fucking lives. I trusted that friend but he wasn’t true to me at all because he said with his own stinky mouth that he only befriended me because of money. And now you? I open my heart to you, I showed you the real me thinking you were real too but unfortunately you’re not.” He stated and it feels like I can’t say any words anymore. It’s all my fault, it really is.

“I’m sorry h-hyung I didn’t mean to—.”

“Enough Yang Jeongin!” He declared and totally left me alone. He didn’t even bother to hear my side.

All I did was stared at the wall where the hearts are. He only needed a single heart and I was supposed to give it to him that moment but it was too late.

And that was the last time I saw him. I heard that Hyunjin hyung already left back to Seoul the next morning. I didn’t even get a chance to see him going. There’s no day that I didn’t miss him especially during summer. I’m always hoping that he’ll come back again but I think that’s already impossible. What I did really hunts me ‘till now. If only I knew what he was dealing I should’ve made the situation better but it wouldn’t changed anything, the fact that I’m no different with those people who badly hurts him. I’m really sorry Hyunjin hyung.

Two years had passed and I luckily accepted in a one prestigious university in Seoul and I also got a scholarship in music. I decided to major in music since I really love singing and I want also to learn different genres.

Currently I’m walking at the sidewalk heading to the school. I’m staying on a particular dorm here for a month now but I can’t still believe that I’m already here few steps away to my dreams.

“Hey little farm boy!” I startled when a familiar voice called me from the back. And when I turned around…

“H-hyunjin hyung?!!!” I exclaimed in shock. We’re wearing the same uniform so we’re studying in the same school?!

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re here?” He asked and I got confused. He was so mad at me the last time we were together.

“B-because…” I think I’m out of words! I can’t even look at him directly.

“Grandma told me everything.” He added and I slowly faced him. So Ms. Choi explained everything to him, I’m so thankful.

“I didn’t know that the money was for your education and you didn’t even accepted the full amount. But I know what I did was so wrong. I wanted to talk to you even before but I was too ashamed. I’m sorry… Yen—.” I didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence anymore and just wrapped my arms around him.

“It’s fine hyung, I’m sorry too.” I mouthed and he also hugged me back, tapping my shoulder.

“But wait! I want to get my last heart now. So give it to me!” He demanded while releasing the hug. Omg I don’t know where the heart is! It’s been years already!

But I have a nice idea…

“Here” I said, showing my finger heart to him and it made him laughed.

“The heck is that?!” He snapped, squishing my face. Not my cute face!

“Uhm Yen?”He suddenly looked so serious.

“Yes hyung?”

“I would like to show you something.” He uttered while scrolling through his phone.

“What is it hyung?” Then he instantly faced his phone on me and I almost chocked with my own saliva. It was a video of my trot performance! So he really did watch me that night?! I suddenly felt embarrass urrghh Hwang Hyunjin!

“Yaaaa you said you didn’t come! Give me that!” I yelled, trying to grab his phone when he surprisingly held my hand.

“W-what” I said, stuttering. He looked at me right in the eyes.

“Be with me.” I don’t know but his words suddenly made me feel weak. I haven’t felt this way, I didn’t realize this before even in my wildest dream.

“H-huh?” I just uttered. I think I’m out of words again.

“I said be with me because we’re going to school together, what are you thinking?” He responded and obviously starting to tease me. Wow! He’s getting back into my nerves again! 

But I startled when he held my hand tightly. When I faced him, he just smiled at me then patted my head after.

And just like the blowing wind, everything flashes back into my mind, everything from that one fine summer.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵  
𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱  
𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱  
𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱  
𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 - 𝘖𝘯 𝘛𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘺 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘒𝘪𝘥𝘴

THE END


End file.
